Various devices are known for restricting the range of motion of a hinged joint to prevent injury and promote healing of a wearer's bone, joint or connective tissue. Such devices provide stabilization and support to the joint during a healing process. In addition, such devices can also be used to provide stabilization and support to an otherwise healthy joint.
It is often desired to limit the range of articulation of a hinged joint. For example, it is often desirable to limit the degree of extension of a knee joint during a period of rehabilitation. As the rehabilitation of the knee progresses, the knee joint typically becomes more flexible and can accommodate a greater range of extension.
One example of a prior known arrangement for limiting the range of articulation of a knee joint is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,363. This patent discloses upper and lower cuff members configured to accommodate a portion of the wearer's leg. The device is secured first with a pair of straps and subsequently with a pair of wide bands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,363 also discloses a set of pairs of wedges which selectively establish various maximum extension angles. The wedge pairs are secured to the hinges by threaded fasteners or screws.
Known devices for limiting the range of articulation of a hinged joint, including the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,363, are all associated with disadvantages. For example, known devices do not allow a wearer to quickly and easily adjust a range of joint extension. Additionally, many known devices do not sufficiently and comfortably secure to a wearer's leg.
A need remains in the pertinent art for an improved orthopaedic brace assembly which addresses the disadvantages associated with prior known devices, including but not limited to those discussed above.